This proposal is to establish an NIMH Research Unit for Pediatric Psychopharmacology and Psychosocial Interventions (RUPP-PI) in Dallas, Texas. Our site, UT Southwestern Medical Center at Dallas, is a major center for research in Affective Disorders, with expertise in the field of efficacy research in children and adolescents with psychiatric disorders. Our team of investigators have successfully worked together on pharmacotherapy (Graham Emslie, Russell Scheffer, Namrata Rao) and cognitive behavior therapy (Graham Emslie, Betsy Kennard, Sunita Stewart) trials with adolescents with mood disorders, and have consistently ranked at the top of recruitment on multi-site trials. The exemplary research protocol targets a major public health issue: although adolescents in this country suffer 2 million suicide attempts annually, no controlled intervention studies for this condition have been conducted. The proposed 5-year study will determine the effectiveness of a multi-modal treatment intervention to prevent additional suicide attempts in 480 depressed adolescents attempters, ages 12 to 18. Eligible subjects will be recruited, carefully assessed, and then randomized equally to two treatment conditions. The Experimental Group will receive a 12-week course of antidepressant medication management (MM); weekly cognitive behavioral therapy adapted for adolescent attempters (CBTASA), and enhanced clinical management (ECM). The Control Group will be referred to a community provider for standard clinical care with additional ECM. Both groups will be assessed at baseline, 4, 8, 12, 16, 20 and 24, 36 and 48 weeks by an independent evaluator blind to treatment assignment. The goal of this study is to determine if the number of suicide attempts, severity of depression, severity of suicidal ideation, and Clinical Global Impressions-Improved scores differ between the 2 groups at outcome. This exemplary protocol stimulated the formation of a collaborative group of 8 RUPP-PI applicants. By creating the protocol, the group forged an ability to work together.